1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle roof rack pads, and specifically to an improved apparatus and system for vehicle roof rack pads that provide improved support, aerodynamics, and cushioning.
2. Discussion of the Background
Vehicle roof racks have been used for a number of years to increase the load carrying capability. Generally, these racks include a framework permanently or removeably attached to the roof having one or more crossbars for carrying objects such as sporting equipment (surfboards, skis, hang gliders), work equipment (ladders, poles, pipes), luggage, boxes, and the like.
In order to cushion the objects carried on the crossbars, mounting pads may be attached to the crossbars. Such pads generally comprise foam wrapped around the crossbars and secured with tape or the like, or cylindrical foam tubing having an elongated hole for receiving the crossbars, usually also further secured with tape or the like. Often closed-cell foam tubes that are designed as floating pool toys are used as padding for the crossbars.
Retaining means for securing the objects to the rack include rope, string, straps, or tension adjustable hook devices.
A number of patents exist that describe roof carriers and racks, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,354,625; 5,067,644; 5,607,093; 5,769,291; 7,152,769 all incorporated herein by reference.